To live without you, is something I cant do
by soscenegirl
Summary: Taylor MCkessie and Troy Bolton date, but everywhere they go they get talked about because of the color of their skin. Can they take the drama? Or will they just break up? Find out when you read, "To live without you is something I cant do."


Taylor and Troy were strolling down the halls of East High, everyone mumbling, "There together now?" and blah blah.

They kept their heads high, right now that is all they could do because teens in East Middleton High school didn't believe in two different races dating eachother.

Taylor's POV:

I was so uncomfortable having everyone in the school looking at me like I was doing something wrong.

Just because troy had a lighter skin tone as me, We were looked at with discusting faces, Gabriella dated him and she's Hispanic, so why not me?

I guess troy could tell that I was thinking hard because after A while he nudged me and asked, "Tay, is everything okay?"

"Mmm." I hummed, the thoughts still running through my mind. Sometimes I had wondered why it was such a big deal, I thought Martin Luther King fixed this already.

"No your not, I know you more then you think you i do Taylor Mckessie." Troy replied to me, throwing me the adorable smirk he wears so well.

"I know you know me, thats why I fail at lying." I fake laughed, walking into the classroom finally.

After class, the bell rings and the students run off to lunch.

"Hey Tay!." Gabriella greeted me, "Hey." I replied back boringly.

"You seem...annoyed." She assumed, looking at me with wild eyes.

"Because I am.." I admitted, sitting down at an empty table.

"Why?" She asked, sitting down next to me.

"Everyone is bugging me about being with Troy."

"So?" Gabriella whispered, and then she started getting up on the table.

"Everyone listen up, Taylor Mckessie and Troy Bolton are going to date no matter what you say. So just give up!" She yelled.

I covered my face embarresedly, while my best friend rambled on about me and troy's relationship.

She finally got down with a huff and smiled, "There." She laughed.

"Thanks?" I laughed, leading her up line to get food.

We walked into the lunch line, and Sharpay and her crew were in front of us.

"Look who it is, Ms. Blacky." Sharpay joked, her crew laughed too.

"Look who it is, Ms. Bitchy." I joked also, mine wasn't even a joke I hated her!

"You might as well stop dating Troy, he's going to date me when he realizes what a mistake he's making." She giggled.

"Troy doesn't want you." I said, squinting my eyes at her.

"Oh really? Then why was he flirting with me today in gym?" She asked.

"He what! Listen Hoe, stay away from my boyfriend." I yelled, giving her a huge smack across the face.

"Ugh!" She growled, and she pulled my hair and me and her got into a tussle.

At the principles office:

"What were you two thinking?" Ms. Kessler asked us.

"She was asking for it." I argued, while Sharpay hissed.

"I was minding my business, when she attacked me." Sharpay lied.

"She was making me mad, saying things to me when I wasn't worried about her, Me and Gabriella Montez walked into the lunch line She called me Ms. Blacky!" I explained.

"Is this true?" She asked Sharpay.

Sharpay scowled at her, "IS THIS TRUE!" Ms. Kessler repeated.

"Yes." Sharpay confessed, "Then so be it, Ms. MCkessie your excused, Ms. Evans I'm calling your mother."

I threw an evil smile at her then walked out of the room.

Troy walked up to me as I walked out.

"Hey Babe." He greeted me.

I kept on walking, hoping he would hint that I didn;t want to talk.

"Tay.." He replied, following me.

He repeated it, about 3 times until i turned around..

"Leave me alone Troy, I heard how you were flirting with Sharpay in gym class, I thought you loved me." I cried, running away from him.

"Tay!, Tay!" He called after me, but I was already gone.

I stopped in the girls locker room, my face soaked. "I thought you loved me." I sighed.

Troy had opened the door of the girls locker room, but then I heard it slam.

I walked out into the hallway and he was gone.


End file.
